


A Night To Remember

by xWalkingContradictionx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU where there are a lot of lesbians, F/F, F/M, M/M, They all go to the same school, and bi bokuto, it's cute, kenma in a dress and kuroo in a tux, oikawa slays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 06:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10565622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xWalkingContradictionx/pseuds/xWalkingContradictionx
Summary: The annual dance is this weekend and everyone in school is going, except for Kenma. That is until her feelings for a certain dark haired female and some friends convince her to go.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! First Haikyuu fic ever, wow. Hope you all enjoy this fluff.

**‘You Died’**

A sigh fell from soft pink lips once the phrase flashed across the screen in bold red letters. For a few moments, her finger hovered over the gamepad’s buttons wondering if beginning the long and tedious battle once more was worth her time. After a couple of more seconds of indifference present on her features, she decided to quit the game. She then stood up from her weirdly comfortable spot on the floor and stretched her arms over her head, wincing slightly at the sound of her bones poppin’. After doing so, she glanced up at her window, and quickly realized how fast the day had gone by. Well, it definitely didn’t help that she had spent all day absorbed in her game.

But that was just how Kenma was.

Not having any plans was common, and even if she had some place to be, she would still be absorbed in her game. Even so, this did not mean she was completely lost to the real world. Playing on a regular basis made her keenly aware of her surroundings, which was a bit worrisome. Still, she didn’t mind. Kenma could be in the fiercest of battles, colors and sounds surrounding the screen in waves, but she could still pay attention to what conversation topics were being discussed, or even if a car was coming her way.

Still, all of this still could not prepare her for the events that would occur that week.

It all began that Monday. It had been a tough battle, she had lost count of how many times she had respawned, the amount of potions she consumed, and the agonizingly long monologues she had sat through by the time she had beat the boss. Although her face showed no difference, save for the lack of furrowed eyebrows she had been sporting for most of the day, she was mildly happy to have finished the level. This might have been the reason as to why she did not notice the footsteps coming her way until it was too late.

A hand wrapped itself around her arm before spinning her around. Kenma felt her eyes widen a small bit at the sudden touch but her attention was then quickly swapped by the ever distracting smirk of Oikawa Tōru. She stared at her for a few seconds before looking back down at her wrist which was still in the older girl’s grasp.

“What…is it?” She asked warily.

“Well, hello to you too, Kenma. No need to be so wary of me.” Oikawa began. Any other person would have relaxed once they heard those words, but she did not. Being around the brunette for quite some time gave her the insight that she could easily soothe others with sweet words. On the other hand, this made her even more suspicious.

“Hello Oikawa. What do you need?” Kenma asked, trying to remove her arm from her grasp slowly. “Where’s Iwaizumi? I thought she was with you.”

“I told her that I had some plans today so she headed home early, not without barking at me to ‘not forget our project because it is very important to our grade.’ I’m aware of that, she’s so mean!” Finally giving the other girl mercy, she released Kenma and opted to place her hands on her hips. “I do have to do that, but that doesn’t mean I can’t have fun.”

The way those words were voiced sent a cold chill down her spine. This was not going to turn out well for her, was it?

“She’s probably worried for you. Doesn’t want you to flunk and all.” She mumbled. Oikawa smiled at that.

“I know, but it’s only one afternoon. Besides, I have way better plans for today. Plans that you are going to be featuring in, Pudding.” There was the evil smirk that Kenma had feared. She took one step back, and placed her hands on her pockets.

“I actually am busy right now. You should find someone else.” She spoke quickly, but she had already accepted her faith. There was no way of getting out.

“On the contrary, hun. You are the only person who can fill this spot. I’m sure you heard of the dance happening this weekend?” Oikawa said. “Of course you have, it’s everywhere. Well, I decided that I should probably help you out, so I’m going to take you out shopping to buy something you can wear for that special night!”

Kenma felt her stomach drop. She could not be serious.

“Why would I go? I haven’t been invited.” She tried to say, but Oikawa put her hand up.

“None of that, missy. This is such a trademark night for all us sport folk, as well as the rest of the school. Everyone is going to be there, and it will be an insult for you to not be there.” She quickly wrapped her arm around her. “Also, who says it’s obligatory to go with a date? I say it’s so much better when you go with your girls.”

And that was the final bullet to shoot her argument down. Kenma couldn’t refuse that statement. So, that’s how she had been dragged through different stores trying to find the “perfect” dress for her.  At some point, she had switched to autopilot as Oikawa forced a pile of dresses onto her arms before sending her into the changing room.

After what most likely were 300 pairs of dresses, she finally got a chance to relax when she was told to judge the other girl’s dress choices. Kenma felt a bit strange as she watched Oikawa go in and out of the small stall. No matter how many times she told her she looked pretty in a dress, she always found something wrong with it, deeming it not the “one.”

It wasn’t until the literal mountain had been reduced to a few articles of clothing did the “one” appear.

As soon as the taller of the two stepped out, there was a completely different look on her face. The dress was white, and decorated with small gold jewels on the small piece of collar that wrapped around her shoulders. The dress revealed some skin around her stomach but in such a classy way that seemed beautiful and didn’t bring the dirtiest of thoughts to light. The dress then flowed softly down to her ankles with small waves on the bottom of it.

Needless to say, she looked gorgeous.

Oikawa was ecstatic once she looked in the mirror, and immediately went to go buy it, leaving Kenma to her own devices.  She looked around the shop, feeling slightly bad for the employees who had to clean up the sea of clothing in the area. Standing up, she moved around to the front of the store. They had already scouted its entirety and had come up with nothing so she didn’t see any point in staying.

As she looked around the large space between the store where she stood and the rest of the mall, her eyes suddenly caught sight of a dress from another store a few feet ahead.

Looking back to see if Oikawa had taken notice of her absence, she quickly came to see the brunette was still talking with the cashier. Moving at a fast space, she stepped into the boutique and glanced around. The dresses that hung across metal stands and rods were significantly simpler and less shiny than the other store which she appreciated.

Stepping by a mannequin, she made her way to the dress near the window of the shop. She could tell the dress would reach her knees, and its baby pink color was pleasing to the eyes. Reaching over, she felt the material and she felt relief wash over once she felt how soft the material was.

“I didn’t think you would actually fetch one yourself, but maybe I should have allowed you to do that from the beginning.”

“Ah!”

Kenma whirled around to spot Oikawa behind her, a white bag held in her hand. The girl held a soft smile on her face as she shifted her eyes between the outfit and her friend.

“This could really work. You need to try it on!” and before any other word could be said, she had already been pushed into a changing room.

Shrugging her shoulders, she went on to change to the dress. Once she had adjusted the straps over shoulders, she turned to the door. Kenma couldn’t lie, out of all the dresses she had tried on that day, this one felt much better. Although the breeze brushing over her shoulders was a bit foreign, she felt comfortable.

In one swift motion, she opened the door, and stepped out. Once in full view, Oikawa glanced up, and gasped loudly.

“Now that’s a change. You look absolutely gorgeous!” Rushing over, she adjusted some small bits of fabric around the bottom and middle whilst mumbling about hair and makeup. “I honestly cannot wait for Saturday; everyone is going to be blown away.”

*******

_‘That’s right, today’s the dance.’_ Kenma thought.

She turned to the dress that was hanging over her closet door, untouched since it was placed there that same Monday.  Walking over, she reached up for it but then stopped herself. Was she really planning on going? She could easily stay inside and turn off the lights. Pretend to not be home to go unbothered and avoid the mayhem that had to be such a big student event.

But she couldn’t. Not only because she would be scolded about it, but also Kuroo was going to be there.

A small blush grew on her cheeks. Her being absent would disappoint her, wouldn’t it?

Kenma closed her eyes for a moment, breathing softly as she balanced the pros and cons in her head. Finally, she snapped them open before reaching over and grabbing the dress. She then grabbed her phone from the nightstand and turned it on, quickly sending a text.

**_You:_ ** _Could u come over? I need help…_

******

“Don’t worry, Kenma. You look lovely, isn’t that right, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa said, turning to look at the short haired girl standing next to her.

“You look beautiful. It’s a simple look that works really well.” Iwaizumi replied as she rubbed her arms anxiously. The dress she was wearing stopped at her shoulders which left the unexpected cold breeze to cause goosebumps to erupt on her arms. “Can we please go in? It’s freezing.”

“Of course, babe.”

Kenma stood silent next to the couple as she glanced up at the doors of the building. She was nervous, _very_ nervous. There was no backing out now, though. This fact was made incredibly obvious when those same doors were slammed open and they revealed the figure of their loud and cheerful friend, Bokuto.

“Hey! You made it!” She exclaimed. Rushing over, she gave the three of them hugs before stepping back and whistling. “Wow, you always kill it, Oikawa, but you two. You two have blown me away. My heart is fluttering just looking at you!”

“I know, right? These two finally took that step into womanhood.” The long haired brunette laughed. “Let’s go in, shall we?”

“Oh yeah! Everything is set up, and the party’s pumpin’! Kuroo, and Akaashi are in there. I think some first years too!” Bokuto said before rushing inside once more.

“Let’s go!” Oikawa cheered before grabbing both of the other’s hands and walking in.

Bokuto had described the inside of the building accurately. Plenty of students were jumping up and down to the beat of the music as well as singing at the top of their lungs.

They quickly spotted their owl loving friend by the snacks with Akaashi standing by her.

“Look how handsome he looks!” She said as she pointed at him. “10/10 right there, ladies.”

Akaashi sighed, but wrapped an arm around Bokuto’s waist. “Hello.”

While Oikawa and Bokuto both talked excitedly about how attractive their significant others looked, Kenma preoccupied herself by looking around the room.

The place was big. Lights flashed different colors around the dance floor, students danced excitedly to a pop hit from the speakers, and everyone was generally having a wonderful time. She rubbed her shoulder subconsciously as she watched. Was it a good idea coming here? She felt so out of place here. Maybe she could excuse herself to go to the bathroom and slip away to her room? She wasn’t going to be missed, really.

“Kenma?” A familiar voice called out. Her eyes widened slightly, before she turned around.

“Kuroo?”

“You look…so beautiful.” The dark haired girl said stepping closer.

“Not your typical kind of girl, are we?” Oikawa chuckled once she took notice of Kuroo’s outfit. She had opted to dress up in a suit rather than a dress, which looked way better on her than any dress Kenma could think of.

“You know it.” She said, flashing a bright grin. Turning once more to the shorter girl, she spoke. “I’m really glad you showed up. I didn’t want to be stuck five wheeling with these dorks.”

Kenma shrugged, “I guess.” It was silent between the two, the loud noise in the back making it difficult to really organize their thoughts.

“He—”

“So Kenma—”

They book looked at each other, before small smiles graced their lips.

Just then, the music quieted down. Some confusion was felt in the air before the first few notes of a ballad began to play.

“You know the rules! We gotta play some slow songs to cause magic to happen. So grab a pair, and have fun!” Nishinoya, a second-year, exclaimed into the mic. He held a big grin on his face as he looked around the room. Reaching forward, he turned up the volume to the track. He then moved over and grabbed third-year Asahi’s hands. The older male looked confused before smiling softly and beginning to move softly around the stage.

Back over to the floor, Kenma blushed softly. Why was Kuroo looking at her that way?  
  
“Say, you just got here, and this is clearly not your environment, but let me ask you something. Do you wish to dance with me?”

That was surprising. Kenma looked up at Kuroo in shock. The other didn’t seem to mind, slipping her hand down and grabbing the flustered girl’s own. She directed her to where other couples swayed to the soft beats and smooth vocals that circled the room.

It was a bit awkward at first, she had no idea what she was doing and being in such close proximity to the other made it really hard to concentrate. But then, she slowly began to get the hang of it, even doing a twirl. She found herself smiling and giggling as she spun around.

Later into the night, Kuroo decided that she needed some air so she stepped out, Kenma following behind.

“It’s quite a lot to take in, isn’t it?” She asked as she rested herself against the wall.

Golden eyes flickered up to the sky to look at the small specks of white spread across the area. Shrugging, she continued to look.

“It’s still really fun, and I’m glad you came, Kenma.”  
  
That caught her attention. Soon, gold had met hazel and they were quite a sight. In the moonlight, the gold shined beautifully and stood out.

“I’m glad I’m not five wheeling, really.” Kuroo said. She moved her eyes a bit down, and felt herself biting her lip while she briefly noticed how plump and soft Kenma’s looked.

“Well, I’m glad I could help you with that.” The other said with a smile. “I didn’t really want to go, but Oikawa had already bought the dress, and I felt slightly bad. And, I wanted…to see you.” The last part was mumbled, but it was still understood.

“I wanted to see you too, especially like this. You look so beautiful.” She inched closer to the other, fingers drumming at her sides.

“I look weird, but everyone saw me as a…as a princess. I’m not used to that.” Kenma then rubbed her shoulder while looking up again at the sky. “It almost feels like, they prefer me this way.”

“Kenma, that’s not true.” Kuroo immediately said. “You look stunning, sure, but this is not who you are. You wear hoodies, and nerdy shirts. You care more about games than humans, and also love apple pie more than anything. You’re attentive, helpful, and who knows what other things. No matter what others say or think, that’s you. That’s the Kenma I like.” She finished. Once the final part of her speech had registered in her brain, she slowly began to resemble the same color of her volleyball uniform.

“Kur—”

“There you are! We were looking for you!” The door besides them slammed open, and Bokuto once again appeared. Once she turned to them, she let her arms fall to her sides, and she raised an eyebrow. “Am I interrupting something?”

“N-No. We were just about to head in, what happened?” Kuroo cleared her throat.

“We’re taking photos, and we were missing you two. Let’s go before Oikawa gets impatient!” Bokuto said before dashing inside.

After a few seconds, Kenma opened her mouth to speak, but the ebony haired female before her beat her to it. “Let’s not keep them waiting.”

She obliged.

*****

It was now nearing the end of the night. People were leaving, adults were starting to clean up, and Bokuto had begun to fall asleep standing up.

“I’m going to take her home before she falls over. Goodnight everyone.” Akaashi said before turning around and walking off with the white haired girl leaning on his shoulder.

“We should head out too, I’m exhausted.” Oikawa yawned. “Let’s go home, Iwa-chan.”

The other girl nodded, before bidding farewell to the resting two of the group. Kenma looked over at Kuroo just to find her looking back at her as well.

“I’ll walk you to your place.”

****

The evening was cold, and Kenma really regretted not bringing any sort of cover for herself as she walked down the street. It wasn’t until the middle of the way did she feel sudden warmth engulf her. Kuroo had placed her coat over her shoulders.

“Saw you shivering.” Was her response.

It wasn’t an awkward silence, she reminded herself. She just couldn’t form a conversation with her thinking so sprawled out. She was so deep in thought in fact that she almost passed her home.

“Sorry.”

“It’s alright. Are you okay?”

“M’ fine.”

It was silent once again. Both stood looking around the area before Kuroo sighed and stepped back. “Thanks for coming, Kenma. I had fun. I’ll see ya at school—”

 

“Kuro.”

 

She quickly stopped talking once she heard her speak. It had been a while since Kenma had used that specific pronunciation of her name. “Y-Yeah?”

 

Time seemed to slow down after that. Kenma stepped forward and placed her hands on the taller girl’s shoulders. A warm feeling swept over her as she felt soft lips meet her cheek. Pulling away, Kenma smiled softly before placing her hands behind her back.

 

“I like you too…” She was confused for a moment before she remembered her words from earlier. Kuroo erupted into a blushing mess but she still smiled warmly.

 

“Good. See you then, Kenma.”

The girl nodded before stepping into her home and closing the door. Both figures stood in front of the door without moving for a few moments before the door was flung open, and a pink face appeared. “You can come over tomorrow. I’m not busy.”

Kuroo grinned, “Me neither.” Both girls were incredibly flustered, but beyond happy.

 

They were definitely going to remember this night

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Outfits: http://dangan-noya.tumblr.com/post/159324946701/outfits-per-character


End file.
